Mommy Hime
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: A sequel to Orihime's Secret. Rukia experiments with the baby side or Orihime's Secret. WARNING THIS STORY MAY BE POORLY WRITEN


Orihime and Rikia was sitting in Orihime's living room."Well Rikia you've now experienced to dirty part of my secret, do you want to continue?"Orihime asked smiling.

"What? you mean there is a clean version too?" Rikia asked covering her diaper with her hands. "If it's anything like that last game we played then no thank you. Now Orihime can you please take this diaper off me?"

"Awww ok Rukia I'm sorry, I guess I went too far making you have an orgasm in your diaper like that even though you liked it". Rukia blushed at the comment. "I was going to let you sleep in theses cute Chappy pajamas but-."

"Ch-Chappy Pajamas?" Rukia interrupted.

"Look Rukia I think you'd really look adorable in them." Orihime held up a Pink  
one piece footed sleeper in the shape of a rabbit, it was equip with a  
puffy white tail, a hood with rabbit ears so you could take on and off,  
rabbit eared slippers and rabbit paw gloves.

"S-So cute, Orihime can I please where that?" Rukia asked with her eyes  
glimmering.

"Yes of course but you have to keep your diaper on or else they won't fit  
properly Rukia."

"Yes I'll do anything!" Rukia said with her eyes still glimmering.

"Now first I need you hold still for a second" Orihime said grabbing  
a pair of scissors and bigger sized diaper with cutesy characters print  
on it, from the trunk. Orihime then cut thee holes at the bottom of  
Rukia's diaper then unfolded the second diaper and grabbed Rukia's  
hand and gently pulled her down. "I need you lay down again please"  
Rukia obeyed with out asking any questions and laid down on top of the  
second diaper. Orihime pulled the diaper up between Rukia smooth legs  
and taped all six tapes.

When Rukia got up on her feet she noticed the she could hardly stand, Orihime  
walked towards her with the pajamas. "Now Rukia I'm pretty sure you've  
already notice it's hard to stand let alone walk, so I want you to hold on to  
my shoulders while I help you into the pajamas ok" Rukia nodded her  
head as she held on to Orihime's shoulders while taking one foot and  
stepping into the leg hole and then the other. Rukia then put her arms  
into the sleeves allowing Orihime to zip the sleeper from the back.  
Orihime put the hood over Rukia's head then took the slippers and put  
then on Rukia's feet then came last came the gloves.

Orihime hugged Rukia "Oh wow Rukia look at you you're so adorable I can  
just hug you all night! come on you have to see your self." Orihime pulled Rukia in front of the mirror.

"Sooooo! How do you like the pajama's Rukia?"

"I love them Orihime." Rikia said hugging Orihime back.

Orihime went into her closet and took out a stuffed rabbit which caught  
Rukia's eye. Rukia took the toy from Orihime and hugged it tight. Orihime thought  
that Rukia was the cutest thing now.

"Ok Rukia now you go play while mommy fixes you some din din" Orihime  
said in a motherly tone.

"Mommy?" Rukia asked in a questionable tone.

"Yeah in this game I'm the mommy and you're the baby, and you have to do  
what ever mommy says of else she'll make you wear regular pajamas to  
bed ok."

"No its fine ill do what ever you say." Rukia said in a pleading tone.

"If I may ask what's for dinner Mommy hime? "Rukia asking in cutesy babyish tone.

"Mommy Hime? Wow Rukia your really getting into character aren't you?"  
Well tonight were just having left over beef and potato stew, sounds  
yummy?

"Yeah it dose Mommy hime"

"Ok then go and play with your stuffed rabbit while mommy heats the stew  
up ok"

"Ok" Rukia said as she went back to playing with her stuffed rabbit.  
Rukia hugged her Rabbit tight as she could, Rukia rubbed her cheek against its soft  
fur, swaying back and forth and throwing it up and down lovingly. Rukia was having the time of her life being babied by Orihime since she did not have a real childhood after being abandoned by her sister when she was a just baby and growing in the seventy eighth Rukon district with Renji  
and forced to steal food to survive.

"Ok sweetie come eat" Orihime yelled from the kitchen

"Ok mommy hime" Rukia yelled back standing up trying to walk but she  
fell back on the diapered bottom.

"If you can't walk then try waddling you silly baby. Orihime said as  
watched Rukia try to get across the room. In the end Rukia ended up  
crawling to the table. Once Rukia was seated in the chair Orihime tied a  
bib around Rukia's neck.

"Mommy hime how am I supposed to eat with these gloves on my hand's"

"Don't worry sweetie mommy will feed you." Orihime said picking up the  
spoon." Ok now say ahhh here comes the stew express ready to make a  
landing!" Orihime said inserting the spoon into Rukia's mouth. A little  
bit of stew dripped from Rukia's mouth as she was chewing her food." My  
my we're a messy baby aren't we?" Orihime wiping Rukia's mouth off.  
Rukia just kept giggling as Orihime fed her the entire meal.

After dinner was over Orihime cleared the table and was washing all the  
dishes, while Rukia was back in Orihime's living room watching some TV  
program about girl's fashion in which she thought was weird because Rukia did not like the kind of clothes human girls wore.

"Ok Rukia it's time for your bottle" Rukia looked back and saw Orihime  
holding a bottle with a pinkish white liquid in side.

"Orihime what is that?" Rukia asked tilting her head.

"It's a bottle silly it's what babies drink from"

You mean babies in the human world babies drink from plastic and not from a  
mother's breast?"

Orihime blushed "well when babies are younger yes that drink from the  
breast, but as they get older they drink from these. Rukia? your not  
suggesting that you drink from my-?"

"How do I drink from it Mommy hime?" Rukia asked.

Knowing that Rukia was still clueless about some things in the human  
world Orihime seem to calm down a bit.  
"Come here and lay on mommy's lap sweetie" Rukia crawled over to Orihime  
and laid her head in Orihime's lap. Orihime took the top off the  
bottle."Now when drinking from a bottle you suck on the rubber part and  
liquid will come out ok". Rukia nodded as Orihime stuck the nipple of  
the bottle in her mouth. Rukia began to suck the liquid out the bottle."  
"I hope you like it, its strawberry milk" Rukia nodded as she continued  
to drink from the bottle. Orihime placed her hand on Rukia's stomage and  
began to rub it causing Rukia to giggle behind the nipple of the bottle.  
Once Rukia was finished the bottle Orihime patted her back, Rukia  
let out a loud belch.

"Excuse the little piggy" Orihime pinching Rukia's nose

Rukia kept giggling as she laid her head back on Orhime's lap. "Mommy  
hime I have to use the bathroom."

"Don't worry sweetie that's what your diaper is for."

"I have to use these diapers also?"

"Well of course that's babies do they use their diapers when they have  
to use the bathroom" Orihime said cheerfully.

"I don't think I can go with this diaper pressed up against me mommy  
hime"

"Don't worry let mommy hime take care of that" Orihime said as she  
rubbed Rukia's belly again Rukia began to giggle and squirm. The thick  
rabbit paw shaped gloves prevented Rukia from stopping Orihime from  
tickling Rukia full force.

"HAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOOO! stop it Mommy hime that's tickles, HAHAHAHA! don't  
do thatttttt!" All Rukia could do was hit Orihime's hands away she could  
not grab her, and with that super thick diaper Rukia was wearing she  
knew could not get very far by crawling.

"Oh no you don't your not going anywhere until you be a good little baby  
and wet your diaper" Orihime grabbed Rukia by the foot and took her slipper off and started  
tickling it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No please not the feet" Rukia was now going crazy  
kicking her free foot in all directions except Orihime's.

Orihime made her way up to Rukia thighs tickling both at the same time,  
Orihime was now sitting on both of Rukia's legs tickling her sides and  
ribs when finally Orihime heard a rustling sound. Orihime laid her head  
down on Rukia's diapered crotch and listened as Rukia heavily wet her  
diaper. "There there that's a good girl; now stay here while mommy gets  
you a fresh diaper "Orihime said patting the front to Rukia's diaper.  
Orihime left Rukia on the floor while she went back to her room and  
grabbed two more diapers, some baby powder, baby lotion and baby wipes.

Orihime unzipped Rukia's sleeper and untapped both of her diapers which  
was soaked. "Wow you sure did a number in your diaper didn't you? "Orihime teased.

Rukia just crossed her arm's and turned her head. Orihime just laughed  
at this, and went away to whipping Rukia's lower area with the baby wipes, next came  
the sweet smelling baby lotion which Orihime massaged into Rukia's skin making sure not to miss any part. Then last came the baby powder, Orihime noticed that Rukia's eyes showed sign's eagerness the last time she used baby powder on her." Awww baby dose like it  
when mommy powder's her doesn't she? I guess I better apply it bulk this time shouldn't I?" Orihime saying that in a babyish tone making Rukia turned her head even farther. Orihime started to sprinkle baby powder all Rukia's diaper area. "You know your cute when your pouting Rukia but lets not do to too much ok?" Orihime was slightly tickling Rukia's sensitive area as she was rubbing the baby powder into her skin. Orihime Finally finished thing off my putting her mouth up to Rukia's stomage and blowing giving her a Raze berry. Rukia squealed at this louder then she ever squealed before. Orihime finally took both diapers and opened  
them up, she taped up the first diaper then the second." Their now where all  
done now, lets get you back into your jammies" Orihime said helping  
Rukia up and back in to the rabbit footed sleeper.

Rukia let out a long yawn "Mommy hime I'm getting sleepy can I go to bed  
now?

"Sure sweetie you can sleep with mommy tonight" Orhime took Rukia by the  
hand and led the bed. Orihime gave Rukia her stuffed animal and kiss  
her good night and left the room.


End file.
